comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-09-14 - World Turned Upside Down
It's late evening, and Sawyer was about to make dinner when she realized she was out of an important ingredient. Despite her loathing to spend more for something if she doesn't have to, the lateness of the evening has her running to the closest convenience store for an overpriced dozen eggs. She has difficulty finding a parking spot, despite the slim nature of her bike, and ends up having to walk a couple of blocks to the store. Of course, it's never quick when you want it to be, and though she ran in, found the eggs right away, and rushed to the checkout, there was already a long line waiting for her. Late night workers getting off, or people running out for last minute things before calling it a night. It's frustrating but not unusual. At least until someone steps outside the glass doors, and screams before running to the side, dropping their bag of snacks. Are they safe? Unsure, because the world just fractured. There is a screech of countless tires, and the sound of glass shattering. It flies inward like dagger crystals along with a silver and blue trailer - though luckily the trailer these usually have is not hitched to the back. It doesn't make anyone feel better now though as the world explodes in pain and fear. The roof cracks and creaks when it takes off part of the top section of the tractor trailer before at if in slow motion it starts to crumble in the back and the lights begin to flicker off before it is suddenly turning dark. The noise doesn't stop, as if whoever is in the cab still has their foot on the gas, as the metal monster continues to ram forward to take out a section of the side wall, causing more of the roof to fall in within the darkness and the building's integrity to be compromised. The area behind the tractor trailer is now blocked by fallen roof, and the building seems to groan in the darkness with suffering. Sawyer is close enough to the front, that if not for the man standing in front of her, she might have been under the wheels of the semi. Instead, she careens off the side, being flung against one of the isle shelving units. She lets out a scream, as shards of the glass bite into her skin. Another groan of the building, and more skidding of the semi, has her attempting to crawl out of the way. Her forward progress is halted; however, as the shelving unit is toppled, landing squarely on her leg. The metal beast finally stops moving, but the wheels spin and it goes no where...it likely will in time though if it continues frightening enough. There is roofing crushing on top of the tractor trailer. There is very little visible from the bits and pieces that slowly are shadowed by the distant street lamps. It seems like hours but honestly only two minutes before sirens can be heard as emergency vehicles and police come toward the scene. Yet, the sirens sound so distance after the noise and chaos of the crash. Alone.. in the small square of the collapsing store that Sawyer is now trapped in.. the darkness seems to be closing in. If not for the sobbing heard.. some of it her own.. Sawyer would have begun to feel completely isolated. It's too difficult to focus much, with the searing pain in her leg. She doesn't even try to move it, afraid to cause anymore damage than has already been done. A woman is crying, "My arm...can't see...," panic in her tone. A teenager curses, sounding frightened, "Shut up! Just...shut up! I...can hear sirens, they are coming." He's terrified but trying to be brave. A man moans in pain, and an elderly man says, "I...can't move, some things are broken...," his breath wheezing. "Who can...move though...anyone bleeding...put pressure on it." Someone calm and in control even when he may be dying. There is yelling outside, someone calling inside for anyone alert and a few scream in return, wanting to be saved. Why does tragedy often bring out the ugliness in mankind? The old man though, "Stop....everyone, stop...one person. You, the young sounding boy. You relay information." The boy starts to relay as much information as he can. The person outside starts asking for the status of things inside...the building, the roof, injuries..., the boy starts whispering around for information on everyone's injuries. Sawyer winces at all the yelling. For some reason, it sounds all the louder in the darkness. "Thank heavens for intelligence." She mutters softly, regarding the old man. Her voice carries a distinct British accent. "It's hard to tell, can't see if I'm bleeding, but this shelving landed on my leg. I don't dare move." Something crashes somewhere between her, and the crying woman, sending off sparks. Live wire? The teenager punk tries to relay the information best he can. The fear is thick. But the man sounds so calm and self-assured. Suddenly there is a new noise, it...is strange...soft jests? A light thunk and Iron Man's voice is outside, "May I be of assistance?" The man outside is speaking quietly. Iron Man can be heard reciting the number of vital signs inside. "Whoever is in the truck is dead, no life sign." He then adds, "Structure is compromised. Rear entrance would be best." A pause then, "I have an idea," and he suggests what he wants, the volume lower than before so it cannot be heard. The minutes tick by, as someone else - a woman - comes up to talk to people to say that actions are being taken to get them out. "Please be patient." The old man inside actually tells the boy who can seem to move which self the first aid stuff was on, and to see about a flashlight and batteries. "Move slowly and carefully," the old man advises. The woman advises what to do with emergency aid for some of the injuries until a professional can see to them. Calmness is starting to settle until a woman screams when the roof seems to shift again and a wire crackles. But at least now there is a flight light and a bruised and cut up punk with green hair is trying to help best he can, shaking badly. Another bad creak of the roof...just how bad is the damage? Dust seems to fall down and panels from the ceiling crumble and snap...the entire building is shifting?! Suddenly there is more light coming in from the back door. "Everyone, please remain calm," Iron Man says in that computerized voice of his. "We have an assembly line, and we are going to get everyone out of here safe and sound. If you can safely stand, I need you to rise to your feet slowly and move to the first person in the assembly line to safely escort you out through the debris." Oddly enough Iron Man is holding a flash light in one hand, as is every other assembly line person to make sure there is plenty of light. He moves through the debris carefully to start moving people on that can. "Good job," he says to the punk. He says to the old man, "How are you holding up? Can you move at all?" The old man says, "No..." The metal head nods, "We will get you out and get you medical attention soon. We can't let a hero take his last stand here Major." The old man chuckles raspily, "How did you know?" Iron Man doesn't answer though, instead he moves on to you, "Hello young lady. You are the one with your leg trapped?" Sawyer blinks her eyes as the first light of the flashlights break through the darkness. She shuts her eyes tight, at least at first, slowly opening them to peer about. A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, finally able to catch a dim glimpse of the old man whose voice managed to calm the group and direct aid. She's propping herself up on one elbow, almost afraid to lay back, not having known how much glass... or even /what/ may be laying near her. She inclines her chin, looking up as Iron Man approaches her, and attempts a smile and a light-hearted response. "Yes. Doing all right though. I can wait. He should go first." She indicates with her head, the old man. In the minimal glow of the flashlight, several cuts can be seen on her skin. She /is/ bleeding, but it doesn't look very bad. Then again, the dark jeans don't show blood very well, though there is a seeping stain of 'wet' near her knee where the shelving unit rests. The assembly line gets who they can out, and then passed right down the line are some stretches. The people on the 'end' of the line move to tend to those that need them, such as a woman, a man and the old man. One of them mentions there isn't enough light to see the Major's injuries. Suddenly, Iron Man's palms and chest beam are glowing as if charging up, but he is careful not to release the charge. It lights up a decent area. Not majorly bright, but at least it is lit up in a warm glow. The items seem light enough that the paramedics don't call for Iron Man's help to remove debris from the old man or the others. The roof suddenly rumbles again, "Steady people. Estimated time, two minutes and seventeen seconds." The former assembly line is clearing out a wider area for the the stretcher people to push the stretches through on the wheels so that they can move quicker than carrying it. "I will be getting the shelf off of you." He then touches your cheek with one metal finger, careful not to blind you with his glowing palm. "Thank you for being brave. Now, this may hurt as the pressure is removed." He then moves to straddle you to center the self and bends at his knees. Hey, metal scuplted ass in your face! He grips the shelving and slowly, steadily starts to lift it. Monitoring the situation to make sure the shelving doesn't bend or break. Some things fall off the shelves that was kept on by your body, knocking against your thighs likely as he soon tosses the shelving so that it falls the other direction. Sawyer turns her head, shutting her eyes tight as the new light brightens the area. She opens her eyes just a crack to see that the others are being helped, and she breathes a sigh of relief. She looks back, just in time to have your ass presented, and she turns her head away again. "It doesn't pay to.." Is all she manages to get out before she's screaming. She knew it might hurt, but had no idea how much, as the shelving is lifted. She grits her teeth as she fights passing out. "Deep breaths, blank out your mind," Iron Man states. "I apologize, if I could have laser cut it away...we do not have time." He then says, "One minute and nine seconds!" One stretcher is out and another is on the way. "Assembly line, get out of here and away from the building. Leave a clear path for the Major." He then moves to lift you up, "Keep breathing, it is going to hurt to shift your leg again. Once we are outside, we will get you medical attention." He so very gently moves to pick you up into his arms, keeping your hurt leg to the outside and trying not to bump it about more than he has to. The second stretcher is out and the third one with the Major is being lifted up and they start pushing him steadily, picking it up when they have to, to get over debris. They almost pause, "There is someone...." But Iron Man interrupts, "No vital signs. Keep moving." One cannot hear his emotion through the computerized voice as he starts to walk behind the stretcher with you in his metal arms. "Almost there." There is a sudden hush and then the creaks and groans grow suddenly louder. "Move it!" The building is coming down! Sawyer follows directions, taking several deep breaths as she tries to 'will' the pain away. Right.. but at least it helps her to put a little distance between it and herself.. in her mind. When you lean down to pick her up, she mentally braces herself for the pain again.. biting her lower lip.. hard. Without the shelving unit putting pressure on her leg, the wet stain begins to grow on the dark jeans. The combination of the pain, shock, and her increasing blood loss, has her slumping against you as you carry her out. The stretcher is pushed rapidly out and Iron Man is running behind them with loud thumps of his metal boots. Even before you two are through the doorway the roof starts to collapse, but the two of you reach safety by the time the roof crashes toward the back. Ambulances are responding to the worse wounded, the least worse having been mostly tended while they were getting the worst out of there. Some emergency responders race toward you and motion you to an empty ambulance and Iron Man carries you there. He sets you down on one of the stretchers there, and they emergency responders start to tend your leg. "I really need to have Mr. Stark install one of those medical scanners he has been working on." His odd sort of jesting. "How are you holding up miss? Do you wish me to contact anyone?" Sawyer, stirs enough to attempt to stifle a cry as she's placed in the ambulance, her hands reaching for anything close enough to grab.. even an unlikely groin.. if the emt's not careful. It takes her several seconds of breathing deeply before she can talk. "My Aunt.." She gasps, struggling to keep her consciousness. You grab a metal one. "Oh my....good thing I am wearing a cup." Yes...he...went there. "Certainly, her name?" Once you provide it, Iron Man then asks for a status report on your leg. The medics don't have a lot of information but say, "Stopping the blood flow. Doesn't appear to be broken, but there may be a fracture. Skin is going to take a while to heal, larcations, nothing too severe that we can see. But X-Rays will tell the real stories." Iron Man then asks, "Anything else other than the hospital and this information that you want passed along?" A metal hand actually brushes sweaty, dusty hair from your face. The metal fingers are cool against the skin. He is being very compassionate. If she could blush, under the cicumstances, Sawyer's cheeks would be bright red.. ordinarily; however, at the moment, the most she can manage is a hastily worded apology as she drops her hand. "Bugger it all.." She curses. "Just.. make sure to tell her I'm all right. I don't want her panicking." Her eyes drift closed, the cool touch of the metal finger oddly soothing. "I don't want her having a heart attack, or getting in an accident, rushing to the hospital. Oh.. and make sure she knows it's not a motorcycle accident." She nearly sits up straight, causing another lance of pain to shoot through her leg. "Bloody hell... my bike!" "Where are your keys? I will make sure your bike is delivered to your aunts. Do you know where it is parked and license plate number or type?" Iron Man is so practical and calm right now, though inside the helmet is is grinning and trying not to laugh. He is already contacting your aunt on an internal comlink, muted to you. He informs your Aunt who he is and that her niece was invovled in an accident which was NOT a motorcycle accident. It is not serious, perhaps a fracture but X-Rays will tell that. What hosiptal you will be delivered to as well, and to ask her where she wants the keys of your motorcycle to be left when he has it delivered later. It is done very professionally and patiently...though he does pause one moment, "Excuse me miss, but what is your name?" Sawyer lays back down, though her heart is pounding. It seems she's more worried about her bike than she is about herself. She winces again as she reaches for her left front pocket.. fortunately not the side of the wounded leg, and carefully tugs her keys free. She turns her hand, palm up, with the keys cradled protectively within. "She's green and black. A sleek beauty, parked a few blocks up. Had to walk.." She hisses softly. Iron Man moves to accept the keys, "Your Aunt things I am pulling her leg, you forgot your name." There is a pause, as he informs your aunt on mute: 'Forgive me, I am getting her name now. She appears very concerned about her bike.' This may or may not convince your aunt right there he isn't lying. That little revelation brings a bout of laughter from her aunt. It most certainly /did/ convince her. Sawyer's treated that bike like her baby ever since she got it. "Oh.. right. Mason..." She offers, trying to relax. ".. Sawyer Mason." Iron Man still confirms with your aunt that it is indeed Sawyer Mason. "Oh good, I did not get the wrong number again." A pause then, "That was a joke, this is the first number I tried. Miss Mason said not to rush to the hospital, they are only now about to leave the site. I will have the bike delivered sometime tomorrow." He then says his farewells and hangs up. "She said you better have your insurance card with you." Sawyer peers up at you, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "It's a good thing I carry it in my.." She tries to reach behind her, feeling her back pocket. "Bloody hell.." "Did you lose your wallet?" He is laughing inside his helmet, good thing that doesn't carry to the voice unit. "I will be helping clear debris and such for a while. If I find it, I will make sure you get it back. I believe the hospital can contact your insurance company and get your information in the meantime." The medics comment about having to go and Iron Man nods his metal head. "Take care of yourself Miss Mason. It is good to see that you will be fine." Sawyer looks a little reluctant to be parting company, but at the same time, she /is/ feeling a bit drowsy. The shock, combined with a light does of something to take the edge off her pain, making her want to sleep. "Thank you." "For everything." "Just doing my duty." Iron Man then steps back and watches you get loaded. Cute girl...but likely jail bait, and if not then darn close. He feels so old...and tired suddenly. He still has a number of hours before he needs to recharge his heart implant though and he turns to help with the debris and to shock himself with the horror of the crushed dead. However, when founding the Avengers...he signed up for this, not just the glory of it all. Sawyer's wallet /is/ in amongst the debris. A sturdy, folded wallet that's thin enough to hold just the necessities, so it won't make her uncomfortable while she's crouched over her bike. One of the cards is her driver's license, with a much more attractive photo than the picture she presents after being pulled from the crumbling store. If curious enough to note, her address.. and birth date.. just three days away. Article: DG: 2010-09-14 - Wreak in Convenience Store